kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Michael Jackson
Majkëll Xhozef Xhekson (Michael Joseph Jackson, lindi më 29 gusht 1958, Gary, Indiana - vdiq më 25 qershor 2009, Los Anxheles, Kaliforni ) ishte muzikant, këngëtar, autor, kompozitor, koreograf, prodhues, valltar amerikan nga SHBA-ja. Përndryshe Majkëll Xheksoni nga dashamirët e muzikës argëtuese të drejtimit pop, është llogaritur si mbret i saj apo siç kanë dëëshirë ta quajnë adhuruesit e kësaj muzike, King of Pop. Shfaqjen e parë në skenën e muzikës argëtuese të të rriturve, Majkëll Xheksoni e pat si fëmijë në gjirin e bandit familjarë "Xhekson 5" të cilin e kishte ngritur i ati i tij Xhozefi - një i dhënë pas muzikës. Që në koncertet e para që i mbante ky grup në turne anembanë ShBA-së, Majlkëlli përpos zërit u dallua edhe për aftësit e tij rreth mjeshtrisë së muzikantit dhe prezentimit para studiove inçizuese. Kështu që vetëm pas pesë viteve pas debutimit në grup, më 1971 Majkëlli si solist inçizon këngën e tij të parë me titll Got to be there. Ndërsa nga viti 1979 fillon të mbaj solë me luajtës veglash shfaqje koncertesh. Në vitin 1982, në kohën kur video copat, që sapo kishin filluar të afërimohen në masa, Majkëll Xheksoni në bashkëpunim me firmën "Quincy Jones" bëjnë inçizimin e këngës Thriller dhe video pjesës së saj. Paraqitja kompakte e albumit, video copave të cilësisë së lartë duke mos nënçmuar dhe vetë vlerën e këngëve në vete, shkaktuan që emri i Majkëll Xheksonit të hyjë jo vetëm në historinë e muzikës argëtuese por edhe më gjërë. Si do që të jetë me këngën Thriller dhe video klipin përkatës, Majkëll Xheksoni ja arrin të hapë një degë të re ekonomike të paparë deri në atë kohë në botën perendimore. Paraqitja kompakte e albumit, nëpërmjet tonit, vallëzimeve, ekranizimin e një tregimi, dhe me një program propagandistik ekonmik para adhuruesve të muzikës, bërë që albumi në fjalë të kapërcej jo vetëm kufijt e ShBA-së, por edhe të Evropës e të shitet e të ndëgjohet në mbarë botën. Me këtë Majkëll Xheksoni kishte arritur që vetëm me një solo album të rradhitet në krye të listave të këngëtarve më me namë të të gjitha kohrave. Kështu lista të tilla të popullatizuara, si ajo e më të famëshme të rok'n'rolit e cila e vë për dy herë në krye të saj, një herë si anëtarë i grupi (1997) dhe një herë si solo këngëtar (2001). Po ashtu edhe lista e popullarizuar amerikane për autor të teksteve Songwriters Hall of Fame më 2002, emrin e tij e vuri në krye të saj. Përpos listave të njohur për muzikë, edhe lista e njohur e rekorderve të njerzimit e quajtu Guiness Book, për vepren e tij, Majkëll Xheksonin e cilësonte si "Artisti më i suksesshëm i të gjitha kohërave" (Most succesful entertainer of all time). Majkël Xheksoni me vepren e tij ka thyer shumë rekorde botërore në industrinë e muzikës, mes të cilëve atë të albumit më të shitur të të gjitha kohërave Thriller ( mbi 104 milion ekzemplarë). Krijimtarin e tij muzikore e kanë vlerësuar lartë edhe festivale të ndryshme të muzikës argëtuese anë e mbanë botës. Ndër to më i njohuri, festivali Grammy Awards, e ka shpërblyer për më se 13 herë. Nga viti 1988 deri më 2005, Majkëll Xheksoni jetoi në sarajet e tij të quajtur Neverland Ranch. Po ashtu edhe këto saraje që më vonë (2005) për 35 milion dollarë), në bazë të popullaritetit të Majkëll Xheksonit u popullarizuan. Në oborrin e kësaj farme, ai kishte ndërtuar një lojnapark dhe një kopsht zoologjik për fëmijët e varfër dhe për fëmijët me aftësi të kufizuara. Vizitat e shumta të fëmijve në sarajet Neverlend Ranç dhe afërsia e ngusht e Majkëll Xheksonit me ta shkaktuan dyshime apo mundësi në sy të armiqëve të tij. Kështu që edhe kjo dukuri nuk mbeti pa u popullarizuar nga mjetet e informimit. Më 1993, vije deri tek akuzimi i tij i parë për joshje sekuale të një fëmiju, vizitor i sarajeve. E gjith dukuria, nga mjetet e informimit përcillej me pohime dhe mohime tek dashamirët e muzikës së tij dhe jo vetëm tek ta. Pas një marrveshje jashtë gjykatës për të cilën thuhet se Majkëll Xheksoni i kishte dhënë një shumëtë mëdha parash familjes së fëmijut, djaloshi deklaron para gjykatës se nuk dëshironte të jepte dëshmi për shkak imazhit personal. Si do që të jetë, edhe pas lirimit nga akuza, çështja e ngritur nga kundërshtarët e tij rreth mardhënijeve të Majkëll Xheksonit vazhdojë të dominon shkrimet në mjetet e informimit për Majkëll Xheksonin. Kjo çështje nuk mbeti si e till vetëm në mjete të informimit por u shtrua edhe më gjërë. Kështu më 2005, Majkëll Xheksoni akuzohet dhe sillet në pranga në gjykatë për çështje të njëjtë por me një fëmië tjetër. Në fund të gjykimit, u shpall si i pafajshëm apo u lirua në munges të dëshmive nga 10 akuzat e ngritura ndaj tij. Në fillim të qershorit të vitit 2009, Majkëll Xheksoni paralajmëtoj turneut e tij të fundit në Londër. Pregatitijet për këtë turnir ishin në zhvillim e sipër dhe në to merrte pjesë dhe Majkel Xheksoni. Më 25 qershor 2009, Majkëll Xheksoni, si duket ishte i vetëm në shtëpin e tij në Los Anxhelos, transportohet në spital, ku edhe gjenë vdekjen. Për të mos u shua nami i emrit të Majkëll Xheksonit si dhe vepra e tij, jo vetëm familja e shoqëria e ngushtë, por edhe industria muzikore së bashku me ta edhe gjenerata e vjetra të dëgjuesve të muzikës argëtuese pop dhe gjenerata e re e kanë rimëkëmbë veprimtarin e Majkëll Xheksonit. Kësaj dukurie të ringjalljes së mbretit të popit si duket i kanë prirë mjetët e informit me thashë e thëma të ndryshme si dhe vetë famlja me ceremonin festive të ndarjes nga trupi i pa jetë i Majkëll Xheksonit. Ceromoni mortore festive e cila u transmetua në ekrane televizive në mbarë botën. Diskografia :Albumet me Jackson Five: * Diana Ross Presents The Jackson 5 (1969 - (Diana Rosi paraqet Xhekson 5) * ABC (1970 - ABC) * Third Album (1970 - I treti Album) *The Jackson 5 Christmas Album (1970 - Xhekson 5 Albumi i Krishtlindjes) *Maybe Tomorrow (1971 - Ndoshta nesër) *Goin' Back To Indiana (1971 - Ecja prapa për në Indiana) *Lookin' Through The Windows (1972 - Shikimi nëpër driare) *Skywriter (1973 - Shkrusi qiellor) *In Japan! (1973 - Në Japoni) *Get It Together (1973 - Merr së bashku) *Dancing Machine (1974 - Maqina vallëzuese) *Moving Violation (1975 - Viola lëvizëse) *Joyful Jukebox Music (1976 - ) *Boogie (1979 - Buxhi) :Albumet me Jacksons: *The Jacksons (1976 - Xheksonët) *Goin' Places (1977 - Shkurja në vend) *Destiny (1978 - Fati) *Triumph (1980 - Triumfi) *Live (1981 - Gjallë) *Victory (1984 - Fitorja) *2300 Jackson St. (1989 - Rruga Xhekson 2300) *The Very Best Of The Jacksons & Jackson Five (2004 - Më e mira nga Xheksonve dhe Xhekson pesëshes) :Albumet solo: ::Albumet e nxjerrë me shtëpine diskografike Motown: *Got To Be There (1972 - Do t'jem atje) - 4,1 milion albume të shitur deri më sot. *Ben (1972 - Ben) - 4,4 milion *Music And Me (1973 - Muzika dhe unë) - 2 milion *Forever, Michael (1975 - Përjetë, Majkëll) - 1,7 milion *The Best Of Michael Jackson (1975 - Më e mira nga Majkëll Xheksoni) - 2,2 milion *One Day In Your Life (1981 - Një ditë në jetën tënde) - 1,6 milion *Farewell My Summer Love (1984) - 2,1 milion *Looking Back To Yesterday (1986) - 3 milion ::Albumet e nxjerrë me shtëpinë diskografike Epic Records (Sony Music/Sony BMG): * Off the Wall (1979 - Prapa murit) - 22 milion albume *Thriller (1982 - Thriler) - 104 milion *Bad (1987 - Keq) - 30 milion *Dangerous (1991 - Rreziku) - 31 milion *HIStory - Past, Present, and Future: Book 1 (1995 - Storia e tij, e kaluara, e tashmja dhe ardhmëria) - 18 milion *Blood On The Dance Floor - HIStory in the Mix (1997 - Gjakë në dyshemenë e vallëzimit) - 8 milion *Invincible (2001 - I padukshmi) - 12 milion *Number Ones (compilation) (2003 - Numër një) - 8 milion *The Ultimate Collection (pako 4CD+1DVD) (2004 - Koleksioni i përsosur) - 250 000 *The Essential Michael Jackson (compilation 2CD) (2005 - Majkëll Xheksoni themelor) - 2 milion *Visionary - The Video Singles (2006 - I mrituri) * Thriller (25th anniversary edition) (2008 - Thriler) Këngët më të njohura ne Shqiperi * 1983 - Wanna be startin' something * 1984 - Thriller * 1987 - The Way You Make Me Feel * 1991 - Black or White * 1992 - Remember the time * 1992 - Health the world * 1995 - Earth song * 2001 - You Rock My World Category:Këngëtarë amerikanë Category:Lindje 1958 Kategoria:Vdekje 2009 af:Michael Jackson als:Michael Jackson am:ማይክል ጃክሰን an:Michael Jackson ar:مايكل جاكسون arz:مايكل چاكسون az:Maykl Cekson bar:Michael Jackson bat-smg:Maiklos Džeksuons bcl:Michael Jackson be:Майкл Джэксан be-x-old:Майкл Джэксан bg:Майкъл Джаксън bn:মাইকেল জ্যাকসন bo:མའེ་ཁོའོ་ཅས་ཁ་ཤུན། br:Michael Jackson bs:Michael Jackson ca:Michael Jackson ceb:Michael Jackson cs:Michael Jackson cy:Michael Jackson da:Michael Jackson de:Michael Jackson diq:Michael Jackson el:Μάικλ Τζάκσον en:Michael Jackson eo:Michael Jackson es:Michael Jackson et:Michael Jackson eu:Michael Jackson fa:مایکل جکسون fi:Michael Jackson fo:Michael Jackson fr:Michael Jackson fy:Michael Jackson ga:Michael Jackson gan:麥可·傑克遜 gl:Michael Jackson gu:માઇકલ જેકસન gv:Michael Jackson hak:Michael Jackson he:מייקל ג'קסון hi:माइकल जैक्सन hr:Michael Jackson ht:Michael Jackson hu:Michael Jackson hy:Մայքլ Ջեքսոն id:Michael Jackson io:Michael Jackson is:Michael Jackson it:Michael Jackson ja:マイケル・ジャクソン jv:Michael Jackson ka:მაიკლ ჯექსონი kk:Джексон, Майкл kn:ಮೈಖೇಲ್ ಜ್ಯಾಕ್ಸನ್ ko:마이클 잭슨 ku:Michael Jackson kv:Джексон Майкл Джозеф la:Michael Jackson lb:Michael Jackson li:Michael Jackson lt:Michael Jackson lv:Maikls Džeksons mk:Мајкл Џексон ml:മൈക്ക്‌ള്‍ ജാക്സണ്‍ mn:Майкл Жэксон mr:मायकेल जॅक्सन ms:Michael Jackson my:မိုက်ကယ်ဂျက်ဆင် nah:Michael Jackson nds:Michael Jackson (Singer) new:माइकल ज्याक्सन nl:Michael Jackson (zanger) nn:Michael Jackson no:Michael Jackson oc:Michael Jackson pap:Michael Jackson pl:Michael Jackson pms:Michael Jackson pnb:مائیکل جیکسن pt:Michael Jackson qu:Michael Jackson ro:Michael Jackson roa-rup:Michael Jackson ru:Джексон, Майкл sah:Майкл Джексон scn:Michael Jackson se:Michael Jackson sh:Michael Jackson si:මයිකල් ජැක්සන් simple:Michael Jackson sk:Michael Jackson sl:Michael Jackson sr:Мајкл Џексон sv:Michael Jackson sw:Michael Jackson szl:Michael Jackson ta:மைக்கல் ஜாக்சன் te:మైకల్ జాక్సన్ tg:Майкл Ҷексон th:ไมเคิล แจ็กสัน tl:Michael Jackson tpi:Michael Jackson tr:Michael Jackson ug:مايكېل جېكسۇن uk:Майкл Джексон ur:مائیکل جیکسن uz:Michael Jackson vi:Michael Jackson vls:Michael Jackson (zanger) war:Michael Jackson wuu:米口 积克森 yi:מייקל זשעקסאן yo:Michael Jackson zh:迈克尔·杰克逊 zh-min-nan:Michael Jackson zh-yue:米高積遜